Glitterpires
by Ahana and Hikari
Summary: Glitterpires and La Push werewolves aren't the only magical critters out there! There are several pairings, cussing, and randomness will occur.


**Sorry for the long wait...I'm just incredibly lazy for the most part, but all truth I have to type chapters up during Study Hall at school at the moment, so please be patient! =) Also, review when you finish reading! It's another way to speed up the updating of stories.**

**By the way, I recomend reading Sheep's Clothing, it's a one shot about Catarate.**

* * *

Splashing steps sounded from the rain wet alleys of the New York slums. No sound but quiet sloshing was heard as rain continued to fall.

Shadowed figures walked to the streets, no voices were heard as the figures came into the light. There were seven beings that walked out to stand under a streetlight at the bus stop that was in front of them.

Closest to the streetlamp was a small fifteen year old boy. He had milk chocolate brown hair that was in a layered shag, his bangs were angled to the partly cover his right eye, while the ends of his hair flipped out. His beautifully murky emerald green eyes stared up at the light of the lamp. The boy wore a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt, a gray, sleeveless hooded jacket, red skinny jeans, and black converse.

On his left was a seventeen year old girl with deep black hair, her bangs hung shaggily in her eyes, the length of it reached her elbows, and ear tails* were braided. Showing through the dark locks were a dark mahogany pair of eyes, they were warmly watching the small brunette. The blackette wore a golden headband around her forehead that propped her bangs up a bit, a loose-fitting lavender long sleeved v-neck shirt, jean shorts, and neon purple high tops.

On his right was another seventeen with light blonde hair, her bangs her bangs hung shaggily in her eyes; her hair ended at her elbows, and was back in a braid while her ear tails were left hanging, as well. Shining from behind her golden locks were her sky blue eyes; which were coldly looking up and down the street. The blonde wore a black headband around her forehead that propped her bangs up a bit, a green tank top, loose hip-hugger jeans, green sandals.

Behind that tiny group were two other teenage girls.

The girl on the right looked to be eighteen years old. She had long, thick, straight, black hair that ended at her knees, while her bangs were and lovingly caressed her cheeks, curving inward at her chin. Her young but motherly face scanned the area, her green eyes shone brightly; emphasizing golden brown accents in them. She wore a form-fitting royal and regular purple long sleeved shirt, a sleeveless black leather jacket with black fur rimming the hood; the hem of the jacket ended the an inch under her bust, black low rise hip-hugger skinnies, and black flats.

The girl on the left was about fifteen. Her hair was medium length and brown, but kept up in a messy bun. Her eyes were onyx black. She wore a black v-neck belly shirt where the sleeves ended half-way down her forearm, a size-to-big camo skinnies, and black Chuck Taylors.

Behind those two was a teenage boy and girl. The older boy, who seemed to be nineteen, was trying get cuddled up against the girl, she seemed to be sixteen, and she was grumbling angrily and pushing him away. The boy had long, light blonde hair that ended just above his hips, while his bangs hung in his face. His bespectacled bluish-green eyes looking lovingly at the shorter girl beside him. He wore a black button-up dress shirt with the four middle buttons the only ones fastened, dark loose jeans, and black dress shoes.

The girl had blood red hair that fell to her waist in attractive, large waves while her bangs were cut straight across. She glared at the blonde boy with silvery, ice blue eyes. She wore a black long sleeved shirt, a neon green vest that had black skulls all over it, jeans, and green Chuck Taylors.

"Bus…" the small brunette boy murmured quietly as he continued to stare up at the lights.

"In…" the bipolar colored twins added in unison.

"Three…" the female couple chuckled, looking at the blonde and redhead.

"Two…" the blonde cooed hugging the redhead.

"One!" The redhead grunted breaking away from the blonde boy and stomping over to the small group by the streetlamp.

The blonde teen looked as if he was about to cry and stood in his spot, a dejected aura surrounding his body. All, but the redhead and brunette boy, laughed at the blonde's misfortune.

During the laughter the bus had arrived at the bus stop and opened the doors. The group got on the bus and in ascending order from shortest to tallest. The redhead first, then the brunette boy, after him was the motherly blackette, next the bipolar colored twins, and finally the blonde.

Once everyone was on the bus, and had paid the fare, they were scattered around the bus; all talking, chatting, or sitting in silence. It was about halfway around the city when the driver finally decided to ask, "Where're yous guys headed ta anyways?"

"Hmm…?" the motherly blackette hummed from behind the driver, "Anywhere really…"

"Aw! C'mon, Cat!" hollered the black haired twin, "I thought you said we were goin' to Washington!"

"The capital? 'Cause if yous-"

"No, you dumbass!" the blonde haired twin snarled, her blue orbs locking in on the driver, "The state!"

"Alright…Jesus…bitch." The driver muttered to himself spitefully, as he made a turn.

The blonde girl glared at the driver as if she wanted him to spontaneously combust into flames. While her sister wrapped her arm around her twin's shoulders tightly.

"So…whose are yous guys anyways?" the driver asked leisurely as he got onto the highway.

"Well, as my companion already said, my name is Cat, or rather Catarate." The motherly blackette commented, her voice oddly soothing to the driver.

"Beside me is Akiyah." Catarate motioned to the brunette girl sitting in the sit next to her. Akiyah bowed her head politely towards the driver.

"Then, the twins," Catarate continued, the twins waving at their mention, "Are Darius and Maximus. The blonde is Darius, the black is Maximus! The small boy in front of them is Ezekiel." Ezekiel stared at the driver, his stare unnervingly blank.

"And finally is Dagmar," Catarate nodded towards the redhead, "And Yomi." The blonde boy smiled charmingly at the driver while the redhead glared menacingly.

The driver looked at Catarate like she was crazy, but quickly turned back to face the road, murmuring, "Freaking teens and their drugs…"

Maximus and Darius laughed silently, while everyone else grinned at the look on his face and what the driver had whispered.

The rest of the ride to the almost out of state airport was basically silent, except for the chuckles and incoherent whispers of the group amongst themselves.

As the group got off the bus, Maximus gently pressed a pressure point on the back of the driver's neck; it immediately brought the driver to unconsciousness. When that happened, Darius rifled through his pockets.

"Did you really have to tell him all of that?" Akiyah questioned, looking at Catarate with a slightly indignant look.

"No, but it's not like we're ever gonna see him again. So, what's the harm?"

"She's right, you know!" Maximus chirped as she hopped down the last steps of the bus to land beside Dagmar; Darius jumping down next to the black haired twin not long after Maximus had made it to the ground. Maximus looked over at Dagmar and Yomi, who both were standing beside each other awkwardly, "Oi! You two having that bad a lovers' quarrel?"

"Shut up, Max!" Dagmar growled, glaring at the older and taller girl.

"Calm down, Dagmar…" Yomi tried to soothe gently, wrapping his arms around Dagmar's waist; effectively pulling her back flush against his front.

Dagmar's face flushed a deep red, and her eyes widened in shock. Her posture stiffened and her mind shut down slightly from his touch.

"Whoo! PDA! PDA!" Darius cheered, laughing as she walked by the couple.

Maximus gently lead Ezekiel by the couple as he stared at them curiously, then he turned to look at Maximus, "What they doin'? Why Dag red?"

"Don't worry Zekers. Don't worry." Maximus murmured as she walked past Dagmar and Yomi, while walking past them, she shook her head, though she had a large grin on her face.

Akiyah shook her head and walked by, she was followed by a dreamy faced Catarate.

As the group walked by Dagmar and Yomi, Dagmar finally came out of her shock induced stupor; she slammed her elbow into Yomi's ribs, Yomi grunted and took a step back, letting Dagmar go in the process. As soon as Dagmar was free of his grip, she began to stalk her way into the airport, grumbling, "Stupid, idiot, perv…ugh!" a blush on her face all the while.

Yomi was once again left standing alone dejectedly in the parking lot, staring after Dagmar like a love-sick puppy. Catarate, who had stayed behind, chuckled and gently grabbed Yomi's wrist, "C'mon, we got to get going or we'll miss our flight. Then you won't see Dagmar for a while."

"I'm coming, my love!" Yomi shouted before running into the airport like a madman, dragging Catarate behind him.

"This is going to be one long ride…" Catarate laughingly sighed as she was hauled along the airport like a ragdoll.

Several hours later, the plane landed. When the odd little group stepped off, they all stood and looked at Catarate anxiously.

Maximus and Darius were leaning against each other, their faces blank as they waited for Catarate to give her latest instructions.

Ezekiel sat on a bench, watching people as they walked by, but he focused his hearing on Catarate.

Akiyah leaned against a slightly shadowed wall, looking to Catarate with half-lidded eyes.

Yomi had his arms wrapped his arms wrapped around Dagmar's shoulders, and Dagmar was blushingly leaning against Yomi; both stared at Catarate patiently.

Catarate paced back and forth, a serious expression on her face. After a couple minutes, Catarate faced the twins, "Maximus, Darius…you two get the cars."

"On it, Chief!" the twins chimed together, grinning widely before running out of the airport and towards the pick-up area to catch a cab.

"Akiyah, do research on houses that are for sale in the surrounding area, find us our newest home. I don't care what it is, just so long as it can house us comfortably."

"Yes, ma'am." The brunette bowed at the waist before, she too, headed out towards the pick-up area to catch a cab.

"Dagmar, Yomi…go shopping for household items to take to our new home, alright?"

"Yes, Catarate. Shall we call you when we have finished the shopping?" Yomi questioned as he held up his cell phone.

"Yes, that would help greatly, Yomi." Catarate smiled softly.

In less than five minutes, everyone was gone doing the job that was assigned to them, but Ezekiel and Catarate were left sitting in the airport lobby. Ezekiel looked to Catarate, "I do nothing?"

"No, Zeke. You can help me shop for clothes for the others. That okay with you?" Catarate answered with a motherly smile.

"M'kay. We go now?" Ezekiel asked innocently, standing to face the exit of the airport.

"Yes, we'll go now." Catarate laughed softly, walking to the exit with Ezekiel.

By this time it had started to rain. Ezekiel put his hood up, Catarate also put her hood up and grabbed Ezekiel's hand before leaving the airport.


End file.
